Passenger vehicles may include fuel cell (“FC”) systems to power certain features of a vehicle's electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, an FC system may be utilized in a vehicle to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle directly (e.g., electric drive motors and the like) and/or via an intermediate battery system. An FC system may include a single cell or, alternatively, may include multiple cells arranged in a stack configuration. Several fuel cells may be combined in an FC stack to generate a desired power output. Air flow through the FC may affect the performance of the FC system. Accordingly, leaks or blockages in an air supply path affecting air flow through a FC may negatively impact performance of the FC system.